Pups save a Dino
Summary when Confetii find and hatches an egg containing a little Dino can she keep the pups at bay or will the dino be overwelmed by all the pups loving her? Characters * Confetii * Poptart * Chase * Rocky * Adam * Prussia Story -Confetiis Title card- "Pups save a Dino" Puissance dinette atd.jpg Confetii was adventuring thru thru the forest when she came upon an egg, but this was no normal egg. It was pink and yellow egg. She looked around but there was noone there. She picked up the egg, is wasn't heavy and if she tied some balloons too it she could probably carry it pack to the tower easily. When she picked it up under it was a scarf. She grabbed the scarf too, she threw the scarf around her neck then pulled a few balloons out of the back of her Pup tag. She blew them up and tied them too the egg, this made the egg float slightly above the ground making it easy for Confetii too push it back to the tower. When she got back to the tower she brought the egg too her pup house, making it a little nest with her blanket. Her pup tag beeped as ryder called the pups up for a mission. She ran to the elevator. Moving to the edge as Marshall crashed into the elevator a ball bouncing around the elevator narrowly missing Confetiis face. “Sorry!” marshall said making every pup in the elevator laugh. The passed by the symbol getting in there uniforms. They elevator doors opened and they jumped out. “Ready for action Ryder sir!” Chase said. “Alright pups, a car is stranded out on the bridge and the circuits shorted out making so they can't stop the bridge, if we don't get there fast the car will fall into the river.” ryder said. “Oh no!” Rubble said looking at the screen worriedly. “I need chase too busy his winch to pull the car back onto safe ground!” “Chase in on the case!” Chase said “And I need Gadget too go and take a look at the circuit box to stop the bridge.” “I can fix all those gears!” Gadget said “Paw Patrol is on a roll!” As the pups left Poptart walked over too Confetii. “Nice scarf, where did you get it?” Poptart said complimenting the pink scarf which Confetii had forgot she had on. “Oh! I have something to show you, I can tell you afterwards!” Confetii said running too her pup house. Poptart followed close behind. Once they got too her pup house Confetii ran inside and went too where the egg was. But when she got there all there was was a ‘nest’ of blankets. “Oh no, Oh no no!” Confetii said and started moving the blankets around worriedly. “What's wrong Confetii?” Poptart asked her, suddenly from under Confetiis bed came a little sound. “Mah!” They heard the again “Mah!” Confetii looked under her bed and underneath her bed was a little long necked dino. “AWWW!” Confetii exclaimed reaching under her bed and letting the tiny dino climb onto her paw. She slowly pulled her paw from under the bed. The little dino was so tiny. She was pink with a yellow belly, dark pink circles around her eyes on her back and two white stripes on her tail. “OMG Shes so CUTE!!” Poptart said jumping over and putting her paw by Confetiis. The little dino took a few steps onto Poptarts paw. “Awwww!” “I Know, while I was outside I found the egg, thats where the scarf was!” Confetii said. “Ohh, okay! That explains why it seemed a little small on you” Poptart said “Yeah, but it looks a bit big for her!” Confetii laughed lifting her paw back up and letting the dino crawl onto her paw. She then set the scarf on her shelf and wrapped the little dino in it. “We should leave her here, who do you think we should show?” “I think you should let her grow up a bit and get used too pup interaction mabey?” Poptart said getting ready to leave. “Good idea, in a few weeks I will bring her out for the rest of the pups too see!” Confetii said “You can come and visit whenever you want though!” “Of course! I’m your BFF!” Poptart said leaving. Confetii followed behind so she could go play a game of Pup Pup Boogie with Smiley or Chase. After a few weeks the little dino had grown big enough that Confetii couldn't hold her in a single paw. She could still hold the dino of she used both her paws though. She was able to get her to stand on her back so she decided to carry her out of her pup house. Waiting there was Poptart and Chase. “I got Chase so that he can make sure the pups don't get too close the the dino.” Poptart said. “Thanks, Chase you get first look!” Confetii said turning so Chase could see the Dino. “Awww!” He gasped and came up too the Dino, he made sure not to touch her. “She so CUTE!” He said. “I know!” Poptart said. “Alright, lets go Chase stand on my left and Poptart walk on my right.” Confetii said. “okay!” Poptart said flanking her on the right. Chase moving to the left. They walked together the pups walking a bit behind as too show off the dino. As they walked some pups gave weird looks, others ran over going Gah Gah over the Dino. “OMG, SO cute!” “I want one!” “Is that thing real?” Pups continued coming up and reaching for the Dino. Poptart and Chase had to use all their strength to keep them away. All these pups were overwhelming the Dino as she started to whimper. “OMG shes sad!” “Thats even Cuter” Suddenly the Dino burst out crying, grasping onto Confetiis coat. “Oh no!” Confetii said sitting down and letting the Dino slide off. “Rarf, Rocky can you get my Traffic Cones for me?” Chase said true his collar. “What, I can't hear you through the sound in the background?” Rocky said. “Get my TRAFFIC CONES!” Chase said emphasizing the last words before he shut off his collar to help Confetii keep the pups at bay. “Rawf Megaphone!” Chase said a megaphone coming out of his Pup Pack. “Thank you!” Confetii whispered into chases ear before continuing to comfort the Dino. “Pups, Please be quiet we need you all too CALM DOWN!” Chase said true his megaphone. The pups quieted down and backed away from Confetii. “Chase, I got you're cones!” Rocky said running thru the crowd as they cleared a path for him. He ran up too chase and set down the cones, then he saw the Dino. “Daw, so cute!” He said before leaving. Chase placed the cones around Confetii and the Dino to keep the pups at a distance. “You all need to STAY BACK!” Chase said before he put his megaphone away. “Wait! I need too see this!” A pup said running thru the crowd. Once he got the the barrier Confetii saw it was Adam. “Yes Adam, you can come in!” Confetii said petting her Dino on the head calming her down. “Can I see the Dino?” he asked. Confetii set the Dion in front of Adam. He looked all around her, picking her up and turning her around, “How is this Possible!” He said. “You are not scientifically possible!” He said looking the Dino in the eye. She responded by giving him a lick on the nose. He checked. “Well you sure are cute!” He said patting her head then leaving the Dino with confetii. The rest of the day consisted of pups coming up too Confetii one by one too see the Dino and cuddle with her. Some pups even suggested names. But the name she piced was Prussia. It was cute, just like her dino! Category:Koho2001s Stories